The present invention relates to a multi-layer system with a contact element and a method for constructing a contact element for a multi-layer system. The present invention relates in particular to a contact element and a method for constructing a contact element, which can also contact more deeply disposed layers.
A method for manufacturing an electrically conducting resistance layer is disclosed in DE 101 62 276 A1. For this purpose, an electrically conducting material is applied to the surface of a non-conducting substrate by means of thermal spraying. The resulting material layer still does not provide the desired shape and, following this, is therefore removed in regions in such a manner that an electrically conducting resistance layer is formed, which provides substantially the desired form. In particular, strip conductors can be created in this manner.
The disadvantage with the named method, however, is that strip conductors and electrical contacts can be created only on the top layer, that is to say, on the surface.
One method for forming a strip conductor on a carrier component, wherein the strip conductor is also present in more deeply disposed layers, is disclosed in document WO 03/070524 A1. With this method, the strip conductor is applied directly to a carrier component via a jet-bound, thermo-kinetic application method. Following this, the further layers are applied over the strip conductor.
The disadvantage with the named method is that the application of the strip conductor is very costly and is possible only during the construction of the carrier component, and does not allow a strip conductor still to be applied even after the completion of the carrier component. Furthermore, the electrical contact of the more deeply disposed strip conductor is costly.